The present invention relates to a vehicle rearview mirror, and more particularly to such a vehicle rearview mirror which is equipped with a speeding signal lamp, a turn signal lamp, and a warning signal lamp.
A regular vehicle rearview mirror is designed to be placed on a motor vehicle so that the driver can see traffic approaching from behind. While a motor vehicle fails, the driver may put a triangle sign at a distance behind the motor vehicle to warn traffic approaching from behind. Because a triangle sign simply reflects light, it does no work when receives no light.